Scarlett Thief
by XxBlackRosesxX
Summary: Cutler Beckett has a girlfriend. What happens when Jack Sparrow steals her? PLease R&R!
1. Maquerade

Disclaimer : Cutler B or Giselle are not mine, they both belong to Disney.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cutler B's POV

Once, there had been a woman. A woman whom I would have done anything for.

She was called Giselle. Giselle Rosalie Harlowton. Her name brings back sweet memories of when I was young. Just like her, but then, after the sweet comes the bitter aftertaste.

Giselle was the daughter of Lord Roland Harlowton, who was the great-grandson of the founder of the EITC. He had made his fortune and his life by the Company, as had his father and his father's father. Giselle was an only child, and expected to continue the line of Harlowton by marrying a Admiral, or a Lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Father, do I have to go to this ball?' I was getting annoyed. I hated these stupid ' upper-class social gatherings'. They were pointless, and the only reason they were held was or the sake of finding a 'suitable suitor. Ha.

'Cutler, you know full well why. For heaven's sake you're 17. You need to find a lady!' I almost rolled my eyes. Exasperated, I flung myself onto the sofa and toyed with my mask. It was going to be a masquerade ball.

'What if I don't? I want an officer's life, not to be some lovesick sailor like Mercer!' Mercer. I swear he had a different girlfriend every week. Even if he was my best friend, he was always costantly talking about this girl or that girl. Yuck. I _definitely _didn't want to be like Mercer.

'Sir, the coach has arrived.' The butler was at the door, dressed, as he was always, impecably in a black-and white suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, and leaned against the wall with a glass of whisky in my hand. I never liked whisky, but it was 'keeping up appearannces' as my father said. It was unsufferably boring. Apart from watching Mercer dancing with girl after girl there was nothing much to do. I toyed with the idea of getting an early coach back home.

And then I saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was strawberry-blond and swept elegantly up from her face, and adorned with dark sapphires the same shade as her stormy blue eyes. She looked amazing. Carefully, I set down the glass that I was holding onto the table.

SMASH! Oh dammit. I had miscalculated where the table was. Crap. I felt myself blushing. The girl looked towards me. Hastily, I tried to shove it under the table with my foot.

'Can I help you?' I looked up. She was standing right in front of me, looking innocently bemused. Crap.

'Yes - I mean no - um' _you idiot _my conscience said _stop blushing and act normally._ 'I-I think it's OK.' She shrugged and began to walk away.

'Wait!' The words were out of my mouth before I realised. 'Umm...would-I mean-I-I-Would you like to dance with me?' I could feel myself blushing.

She arched her eyebrows. 'Certainly.' I led her onto the dancefloor. A few minutes of embarassed silence followed.

'What's your name?' Well, what else was I supposed to say?

'Giselle Harlowton. Yours?'

'Cutler Beckett' She smiled.

'Really? Son of the great Lord Edward Beckett?'

'Well...yes...'

'You are well known.' It was not an insult, but a comment. 'I have to go.' That suprised me. She seemed to read my thoughts.

'I have business to attend to.' Business? At this hour?

'Goodbye.' I smiled and gave an elegant bow.

I watched the retreating figure across the ballroom dancefloor.

'Well you seem to have found yourself a match,' I turned, it was Mercer, slightly drunk and arm in arm with a pretty brunette. She giggled and opened her fan. 'She's pretty,' I laughed as I watch Mercer walk to the door, swaying slightly as he did so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My father leaned across to me from his seat in the carriage.

'I see you've finally found a girl.'

'Yes. I have.' I had to have her. I wanted her. In my mind, Giselle laughed and swished her satin skirts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Did you hate it?

PLEASE reveiw. Crticism apreciated. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw!!!!


	2. Beginnings

OK next chapter sorry its been so long

Disclaimer: Giselle, Beckett, Mercer are not mine. I only own Lord Harlowton and Becketts dad. :(

* * *

I crunched up the gravel to the imposing marble house, anxiously twirling my hat as I did so. How was I supposed to say this to her father? _Hi, I'm Cutler and I want to date your daughter! _Great. Ok...This was going to be difficult... 

'Good morning, I am cutler - no that won't do...My good sir-'

'PFFTT!' I whipped around, and found Mercer and his pretty companion from last night. They were both laughing there heads off. I felt my ears going hot.

'Ha ha...Cutler, you'll never gonnahic get a pretty hic' girl with your spots' he managed to splutter out before having to lean on his girlfriend as a result of the whiskey he had been drinking.The brunette staggered with the weight of him and then fell, straigh into the mud. I walked over, then extended my hand to help him up.

'Seriously, Mercer, you look like a _pirate!_' He did. If I had seen him on a pirate ship, he would have passed.

'Thanks' He grabbed my new silk glove, covering it with mud. There goes ten shillings. I leaned back with disgust at the smell on his breath.

'So what have you been doing then? Stalking me? All _day?_'

'I prefer the term 'watching'

_'Watching?_ Well _I _called it perving! Good bye!' Fuming, I left Mercer to clean himself up.

* * *

Cautiously, I smoothed my coat and checked my wig in the brass knocker. Perfect. As always. Itook a deep breath to calm my nerves, and knocked. A butler answered the door. 

'Good afternoon sir.'

'Good afternoon, I am here to see the Lord. Is he present?'

'Well..yes. May I take your name?'

'Lieutenant Commander Cutler Beckett, son of Admiral Beckett' I drew myself up to my full height, and tried to look imposing. The butler noticed this and hid a smirk.

'Very well. Please follow me.' He led me through the doorway and into a lavishly decorated waiting room. 'Please wait here. I will be back shortly.' I looked around. The room was very big, and the walls were adorned with swords and hangings. Everything was immaculately dusted and shined.

'Mr Beckett?' The butler had returned. 'His lordship would like to see you now.'

* * *

'What service may I do you Lieutenant?' Lord Harlowton looked piercingly over his glasses. 

'Well, sir-I um...That is-'

'You would like to court my daughter?'

'Yes!I mean, if that is all right with you sir.' I cursed myself for my over eagerness as I felt my ears growing warm. Again. This was _not_ good. Lord Harlowton smiled.

'I am merely her father, not her posessor. If you wish to court my daughter, I think you should ask her. But I give you my blessing.'

'Thank you sir' I felt like a knot in my stomach had dissolved.

'Mr Moore will take you to her quarters.' I stood up to leave, and was halfway across the floor when he said 'be warned she is very headstrong.' I think he winked, but then I wasn't sure.

The butler led me through another intricate maze of corridors and stopped in front of an ebony door. I felt the hand that had been twisting my insides reappear again. _DON'T mess it up._my conscience said.

I walked into the room and bowed elegantly to Giselle.

'Hello.' She seemed mildly interested.

'Hi. I um danced with you yesterday and I thought um-may I court you?' The words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them_. You freaking IDIOT!!' You've wreaked it ALL now!!_' My conscience went mad. I shuffled and looked at my feet. Luckily she didn't seem _too_ freaked out. She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

'Is this some kind of joke?'

'Well no I mean it -um- seriously.I would do it better but I - um - just thought - if you - you know - but since you don't I'll um -I'll see myself out.' I blushed and turned to leave.

'Wait.' I turned around. 'I accept your offer.' Yes! I nearly did a victory dance there and then, but carefully composed my fatures into one of mild happiness. 'On one condition.'

'Yes? I'll do anything'

'Stop acting like an idiot.' I laughed. This had turned out well, despite Mercer's plans to sabotage it. Life was good - and I _had_ found a girlfriend.

* * *

Ok sorry its a but lovey-dovey but yeah. And PLEASE reveiw!!!! 


	3. Him

This is set about half a year later lol

* * *

I leaned back in my favourite ebony chair, allowing myself the luxury of a smug grin. Captain. My promotion had been this morning. Thankfully, it wasn't a long, boring drawn out one like the ones given to Commodores. 

'Captain Beckett?' I hastily took my feet off the table. 'A visitor to see you sir.'

'Yes..um..send him in!' Mercer walked in. I raised my eyebrows in suprise.

'What do you want? - And no, before you ask you CANNOT have ANY more money for your current 'desperate situation'. You still owe me 41 guineas.' Mercer flung himself into the sofa.

'No it's not that this time.' He scowled and folded his arms.

'Money for hangover prescriptions?'

'NO!'

'Then what?'

'Technically it should be _who.'_

'Ok...' I hoped it wasn't for love advice. I mean, if he was looking for chat-up lines, then I didn't know _any._ Call me geeky, but that's the truth.

'Well...there's this girl...'

'And your 'desperate situation' is that you love her and she hates you?'

'NO!'

'Tell me...the suspense is killing me.'

'You know Cecilia?' I frowned. I was sure that I had heard her name somewhere, but I wasn't sure where.

'Daughter of Captain Crawford?'

'No that was Esmerelda.' I opened my mouth, but he mus have saw me so he gabbled on 'Anyway, Cecilia is the brunette one.'

'The one that you were stalking me with?' Hs silence confirmed it. 'Let me guess-Cecilia's gone off with some one else. And you want revenge for that someone else. Because you hate that someone else.'

'Well ye-es. But I know that you would want to help me.'

'And why would that be?'

''Because you hate that someone else' just like you said.' He paused for suspense. I waited. And waited.

'Who?'

'I forgot.'

'Mercer you can be unbelieveably unhelpful sometimes. If you want help, you at least have to explain your -'

'Jack Nightingale!'

'Its Jack_ Sparrow._' God I hated him. He was so _smug._ Just the sight of those clothes that he wore wanted to make me slap him. Personally, I thought that he was an affront to the name of East Indian Trading Company, but my father didn't think so.

_'Jack's the best Captain we've got. He's made a 13 trading profit for us. And he's not afraid to travel West, unlike many other Captains that I know.'_

My fathers words rang in my ears. What mattered most to him was how much profit we got. I swear that I would _never _grow up to be like that. What I wanted most, right now was to stab Jack Sparrow, and watch him die. Mercer had seen my indesicion.

'What are we going to do then?'

'I don't know. You're the Captain.' I _was _going to find a way for revenge. Just you wait, Sparrow, just you wait...

* * *

Sorry its a bit drawn-out. PLEASE give me some reveiws.PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
